AvP: Unexpected Guests
by Neko Youkai DemonicKitty
Summary: Tiffa is just sitting alone one night like usual when her whole life turns upside down. She is thrust into a world that she thought she escaped from. Now she has to fight her greatest enemies once again, The Xenomorphs... alot
1. What the hell came crashin into my life?

_**Aliens Vs Predator:Unexpected Guests**_

_**Summary:** A woman 22 years old is sitting home alone on a Friday night just doing the normal when suddenly a Predator and an Alien invade her home. Tiffa, the beautiful ebony, now has to put up with a Unexpected house guest for who knows how long._

_Me: Welcome to my AvP fanfic _

_Random Yautja I've yet to name: *Random clicking noises and sounds* _

_Me: Yea yea I know that! Oh sorry readers I'm just chatting with him. Yes I can understand him lawls._

_Tiffa:Well can we just get on with the show?_

_Me: of course my OC. _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Alien vs Predator, Alien movies, or Predator movies. This is not in any way made for profit. This is just made for the fun of it and to give the readers the happiness of non-existent pairings*Giggles* So ENJOY!_

_**NOW ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!**_

_**Notice:** If you see any Typos I'm sorry but I don't have a beta reader so I kinda edit my stories on my own ^_^' hehe Sorry again. Could you also point them out so I can fix them Thank you!_

_**Chapter One: What the Hell Just Crashed Into My Life?!**_

-_Thoughts/Telepathy_-

"_Singing_"

/_Lyrics if any :P/_

"Speaking"

"_Yautja speaking(Unless used in human anger XD but then it's also in bold :P)_"

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

It was just a normal Friday night for Tiffa A. Moon and what this means is she has no date, no parties, or anything scheduled. She just sits at home alone like always on her computer checking out stuff on YouTube and . "Hmph nothing new. Wait oh hey a new AvP Rap." Tiffa said clicking on the link and listening to the awesome rap. "Damn this is awesome!" She said and after it was over she liked and added it to her favorites. She then went onto deviant art to submit some of her own AvP pieces. Tiffa looked around her home with a sigh. It's always felt like such a desolate place ever since she was made an orphan. Typical Friday alright for her. Reflect on the past, surf YouTube, read fanfics, make art for deviant art, post it, reflect again. Same thing almost every Friday, -_Damn I need to get a life._- She thought sighing again. Tiffa closed her laptop and got up stretching. Suddenly a big thing came crashing through here living room window and crashed onto the coffee table. Tiffa luckily grabbed her laptop before the.. whatever it was broke her table. She looked at it and thought, -_Hey wait a minute that looks like... but it can't be! I mean they don't actually exist right? Well Predators could since I have fought __**them **__before, the ultimate prey._- What was on her floor in her home was a Yautja, commonly known by humans as a Predator. It appeared to be wounded for it- he was leaking neon green blood everywhere. -_Could this night get any worse?_- She thought then cursed as a Praetorian stepped through her broken window. The Yautja tried to move but found he couldn't and thought that this was the end as he paid no attention to the Ooman female. That is til she stood in the way of his vision of the Xenomorph. His broken mask still translated what she said but couldn't translate what he said for her since it was broken.

(A/n: It's easier for him to read what she said instead of just listening but he understands English very well... he just can't speak it very well. If that makes sense XD Hehe ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!)

"Hey asshole! Get the fuck out of my home or else!" Tiffa yelled at the Alien. The thing was a bit taken back. This female had the nerve to tell it what to do. Tiffa looked quickly above her fireplace where her sword was. She had actually fought these things before. They are what made her an orphan because both her parents were marines and that fucker, Weyland, had hired them. He didn't even tell them what they were up against. Tiffa was with them because she was being trained to be a marine by her parents. So the sword she had was actually acid proof. Tiffa knew she had successfully distracted it from it's original prey. She dodged with a roll as the Praetorian lunged for her and grabbed her sword. "I know I swore to never pick up a weapon again after that but this time I'll make an exception." She said as she unsheathed her sword breaking the seal. Tiffa threw the sheath on the floor and dodged the Praetorian's tail. She knew she should probably get the thing outside since it had acid for blood. So she dove through the broken window making sure that the Alien followed. Once outside she attacked, locked in a deadly battle with the Praetorian.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Now that Yautja inside was a bit confused as to why the human was doing what she did. That is until he saw a photo of her holding a dead Kainde Amedha by it's tail and she was covered in Ooman blood. There was a distant almost sad expression on her face, she probably hadn't even noticed they had taken a photo. She looked really young in the picture, almost too young to be pitted against the Kainde Amedha. In truth Tiffa had been barely 15 when that happened and now she was 22. It had been 7 years since the events took place.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Back outside Tiffa had finally taken the thing down and looked at her house once she got back to it. She walked over the the broken window and hauled herself back in being careful of the glass on the windowsill. She had a large gash on her shoulder and a few cuts here and there. Tiffa disappeared for a few moments the reappeared. Her wounds were taken care of. She then walked over to the downed Predator. "Come on I'll help you. Besides you're bleeding all over my floor and carpet." She said reaching down to help him up. He knocked her hands away with a growl.

"Look I'm just trying to help you! I could just let you die right here or kill you myself no matter how dishonorable that act would be. Sheesh this is what I get for wishing for something to happen." She glared at the Predator about ready to kill him. Her parents had taught her to never be dishonorable. So she just grabbed his arm anyways and hauled him to his feet. This action surprised him since she would have to have considerable strength to do what she just did. Tiffa placed the Yautja's arm around her shoulders not wincing one bit when his arm hit her wound. "You're gonna have to help me with hauling you to the bathroom. Just lean most of your weight on me and try to walk okay?" She said beginning the trek to the luxurious bathroom.

When they got there she made him sit down on the side of the bathtub, "Alright we have to get that armor off." She said and when she tried he growled. She glared a death glare at him and it actually made him shut up. -_This is ridiculous. Why am I afraid of this Ooman female hmph. But she is trying to help me._- he thought and would have rolled his eyes had he not been the warrior he is. Tiffa first took off his mask and didn't at all gasp or gape at his features. She placed the mask on top of the toilet and proceeded to take the rest of his armor off until he was down to nothing but his loincloth. She almost winced at the sight of his wounds but got out her med kit that was in the cabinet under the sink. She then wrapped up his wounds with expertise, meaning she must have wrapped up a lot of wounds over the years. When she was done she took a washcloth, ran it under some hot water, to which the Predator was amazed to see since on his home planet there was barely any water at all. She then washed the caked blood off of his body and cleaned the bathroom. Tiffa looked at her 'unexpected guest' with a sigh. "Come on you can rest on the couch til I get the guest room ready." She said putting his arm back around her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom and back towards the living room. She laid him down onto the couch and looked at the mess on the floor with a sigh. It was at this moment her cats decided to show themselves as they looked at the new intruder cautiously. Tiffa had three cats, Shadow, Draco, and Angel. Shadow, of course, was all black, had dark ruby eyes, and was a female. Angel was a female and all white with sky blue eyes. Draco was a reddish orange male cat with one bright green eye and one a dark blue. Tiffa shooed them and went to go get the guest room ready.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

The Yautja watched her go into another room then he looked around at the place. It was nicely decorated but barely had anything that made this place hers. Asides from a few photos and paintings hanging on the walls there wasn't much else of interest. He then looked at the computer that was on the side table. He opened it and was surprised when the Yautja saw some of Tiffa's drawings. One that caught his interest was of a predator and a human woman fighting a Queen Kainde Amedha and a few Praetorians. He looked at the laptop and wondered how it worked. The Predator knew that his brother would know since he liked to study Oomans and there habits as well as their technology. -_Speaking of my Mei-hswei where is he now?_- He thought. They had gotten separated while fighting a bunch of Praetorians so he didn't know where his brother was.

The Yautja put one finger on the mouse pad and moved it cautiously see the white thing on the screen move. He moved it over to another picture and clicked one of the buttons below the track pad. He marveled at this piece of work. It was of a Predalien and a Queen Kainde Amedha fighting a lone human and he noticed the outline of a cloaked predator in the shadows behind the human female. The female was shooting at the two Aliens unaware of the Yautja behind her. The Queen had her head thrown back as if roaring and the Predalien was running at the attacking human. He heard something crash and heard Tiffa cursing. He quickly closed the laptop and laid back down with a quiet sound of pain. That's when one of the cats pounced onto his chest and stared at him.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Tiffa sighed once again as she made the room up for her 'guest' who was currently on her couch in her messy living room that had a broken window. Tiffa nearly cried at the thought of the work she had to do after this. This was almost the last day of her vacation from work, she looked at the clock. Scratch that it _was_ the last day since it was now almost 2am in the morning. She then knocked over a vase holding some of her favorite flowers. She cursed and bent down to pick up the glass. That's went she saw it. -_Oh god is that what I think it is? Um I should get out of here before it attaches itself to my face._- She thought with a gulp quietly backing away. That's when the thing pounced. Tiffa caught it by it's tail and a couple of it's legs. It was a royal facehugger and she wasn't about to let it make her a host. Tiffa glared at the thing and walked over to the open window whose screen was now broken. -_So that's how the damn thing got in._- She thought with a twitch of the eye. Tiffa walked over to the window, held it outside, and ripped it's tail and legs off. Then she dropped the thing before any of it's acidic blood could get on her. She continued picking up the glass acting as if nothing happened after closing the window of course. She cleaned up the guest room and then went out to get her guest.

Tiffa was a bit surprised to see her cats around him. They seemed to be studying him just as he was studying them. Tiffa shooed them again and helped him up. "Alright what's your name? I'm Tiffa" She told him.

"Name Lar'ja Thwei (A/n: **Dark Blood**)" He answered in broken English. Tiffa looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything just nodded.

She laid him down on the bed when they got there and she sighed as she left. She stopped in the doorway and looked back, "Stay here I've got stuff to clean. Just rest Lar'ja" She said leaving. She went into the living room and cleaned up the mess. She then took a large board and covered her window. "Hm I'll have to go into town and get someone to fix that." Tiffa said.

Tiffa lived in the middle of the forest just outside of town it was roughly a 20 minute trip to and from town. She wasn't looking forward to leaving Lar'ja on his own but she had to go get someone to come and fix it.-_Ah well I'll worry about it in the morning for now I should sleep._- She thought as she finished. She then went to her room on the second floor and got into bed. Tiffa fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

(5** days later**: 10 am:)She had a rude awakening when she heard a roar and a cat hiss and growls. She sighed, -_I still had hoped that was just a crazy dream but alas no. Oh why me? Do the gods hate me __so?_- Tiffa thought mentally crying. Her Predator guest had reopened his wound a grand total of ten times and she had no idea how but she had fix him up again anyways always scolding him while doing so. She got up with a growl and stalked out of her room and downstairs to find the just cleaned living room a mess, -_How in the nine levels of hell did I not hear this happening!?_- Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the sight. The couch was upside down and across the room. Her laptop, thank the gods, had somehow managed to land in a pile of furs that she owned from hunting animals a while back. The end-table was smashed to hell and the picture from _that_ event had it's frame smashed and the award plus the certificate that was in it was somewhere in the room. The mirror she had hanging above the fireplace was across the room as well, smashed to bits. The rug she had lain on the floor was ripped to shreds. Thank the gods it wasn't the one her parents had, that was in the attic. She then heard crashing in the kitchen and strolled over to it. She found her parents' priceless china set smashed on the floor and her toaster across the room. The wall had a hole in it from where it landed. Tiffa by now was shaking with uncontrollable rage. In the middle of the kitchen, Lar'ja Thwei holding Draco by the scruff of his neck. Draco was yowling and hissing. Lar'ja Thwei hadn't noticed Tiffa yet that is until Draco was snatched and thrown across the room and he was slapped across the face. He roared mandibles spread as he turned his head back and glared at the tiny female that dared to strike him. He found her giving him a death glare back and shaking with rage. Her bright ice blue eyes turning so dark that they were almost black in anger.

"**You get the fuck back into that room and stay there until I get this mess cleaned up! Or I'll throw you outside to die! Now I've had little to no sleep and I have to clean **_**AGAIN! **_So if want to fucking stay warm and safe while you heal then fucking go back into the room and don't fucking come out until I'm fucking _**DONE**_!" She yelled at him and poked his chest hard a couple of times while speaking. Lar'ja Thwei was taken back for he had never seen her _that_ angry, and had an inkling of fear but did as she said and went back to the room just because he has to respect her and honor her for protecting and tacking care of him in his weakened state. That and taking down a Praetorian all by herself with just a sword. -_Speaking of that weapon, where did it go I wonder?_- He thought shutting the guestroom door behind him.

-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-

Tiffa looked down at the broken china and with reluctance threw it in the trash after sweeping it up. She then went over and covered the hole with a painting. Tiffa went into the living room and started to clean. She looked at the mantle of the fireplace and realized something. She had left her Katana outside in the cold weather. Winter was almost here and so there was frost every morning instead of dew. She ran outside to grab it only to find it missing as well as the corpse she left. -_The hell?! Where'd my sword go?! More importantly where did that thing go?!_- She thought kind of freaked out but due to her training it didn't show on her face. The only evidence that it had been there was the burnt ground from it's acid blood. She then realized the forest was silent, too silent. That meant there was a threat nearby. Tiffa looked around without really turning her head so that her enemy wouldn't know that she knew he/she was there. She saw movement out of the corner of her right eye and threw her hidden throwing knife at whatever moved. It hit it's target and the creature roared as it uncloaked automatically. Tiffa realized she was staring at another Predator. That's when she noticed her sword on his back and she growled lowly. The Predator took his wrist blades out and charged the one who struck him. Tiffa dodged by jumping over him and grabbing her sword off his back. Jumping over him was pretty much impossible but she did it somehow. Now she had her sword back and was now able to defend herself. She parried his blades when he made an attempt to wound her. That's when he took out his other wrist blade that was on his other wrist and stabbed her in the stomach. Now this blade was longer and so it almost went all the way through the middle of her body. She coughed up blood and glared, her eyes once again going a dark blue almost black. Tiffa grabbed the blade that was still in her body and pulled herself off of it. She than dodged all three blades and stabbed him in the stomach. -_An eye for an eye so to speak._- She thought as she pulled her sword out of the now wounded Predator. Using her agility she stabbed him in the thigh then dodged his blades again and ran away. The Predator couldn't follow her since he could barely walk let alone run. So the Predator decided he would come back and kill her later. He was still amazed that the Ooman had actually wounded him so severely. She would be worthy prey indeed. -_If only I could find my Mei-hswei. I'm sure he would love to hunt this little one. Worthy indeed._- He thought limping back to his cloaked ship in the next clearing which was almost a half-mile away.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Tiffa walked slowly to her home. She had tripped a total of 7 times and left a bloody hand print on a white birch tree. -_Great, just fan-fucking-tastic! I left a pretty obvious fucking trail! Mom and dad taught me better then this. What the hell is wrong with me?! Oh well at least I got my sword back though it was a bitch to get back. But I'm glad I got it back since it's kind of a last gift from mom and dad._- She thought finally reaching the clearing that held her house, -_I can not did this way! I refuse to! I should be prepared for when the Predator tracks me down and tries to kill me, even if that's only in an hour or so. It's a good thing I'm such a fan of those movies or else I wouldn't know how to deal with those guys. I mean the dudes who wrote those must have known both creatures very well. Well hello battle armor you're finally coming out of the attic and back into use._-

(**A/n:** What she means is all of the Alien movies, Predator movies, and both AvP movies.)

Tiffa finally reached the front door and opening it with her only free hand witch was the one that was all bloodied from keeping pressure on her wound. When she opened it she was greeted with a really clean living room. This surprised her a bit and she had to lean against the doorway to hold herself up as she marveled at how clean it was. Then she wondered how long she had been gone since it took her way longer to get back to her home because of the potentially fatal wound.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Lar'ja-thwei looked away from the bathtub as he heard a door open. What really worried him was the smell of fresh blood. So he rushed out of the bathroom and into the living room to see a half-dead Tiffa leaning against the door frame of the front door. Her breath was hard and shallow. Lar'ja Thwei rushed over and caught her as she fell forward. "Teeffha! Teeffha! You hurt! How?" He asked the somehow still conscious woman.

(**A/n: Lar'ja was trying to figure out how to work an Ooman bathtub XD**)

"I... was attacked and Lar'ja Thwei, it's Tiffa not Teeffha." She said with a small chuckle before wincing in pain, "Alright no... laughing... or anything."

"Who, Tiffa, hurt you?" He asked saying her name correctly this time.

"Oh just another one of your kind. He's going to come back so I need to be ready."She said trying to get out of his grasp.

"No you hurt, need rest. Me take care of you" He said in his kind of broken English. -_And it might be my brother, Yeyin-Guan. _(**A/n**: Brave night {Lawls XD})' he thought keeping a hold of Tiffa.

"But but..." She said looking up at his face.

"No, you rest. Me care for you." He said bringing her to the bathroom and getting the med kit from where he saw he put it last night. He opened it and found instructions. -_Paya help me it's in fucking Ooman language._- He thought and tried his best to read it. Tiffa helped him as best she could while being a bit sleepy from blood loss. Soon he stopped the bleeding, stitched it up, and was able to bandage her wound. As he did so Tiffa smiled. It was the first smile he's ever seen on her face and he thought, -_Wow she should smile more often it suits her. Wait I did not just compliment an Ooman! Man what is wrong with me?_-

"Thank you Thwei." She said as he finished before finally passing out. Lar'ja picked her up and brought her up to her room. He then went down to prepare to meet his brother. He was surprised to find his armor, mask, and weapons, in what we humans call the laundry room, all fixed. He wondered how the young woman had fixed his mask.

He put his armor on and it was like it was brand new. Lar'ja-thwei decided he would thank her later. He dressed quickly. Strapping his armor on he took his wrist computer that also held his wrist blades. He then strapped on his Combi-Stick, side blade, Maul*, Shuriken**, Smart Disc***, and his shoulder cannon. Then he placed on his mask and using his wrist com he cloaked. Then he went outside, jumped onto the roof, and waited for whoever it was that was coming to hunt the one who saved him from certain death.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Tiffa woke up 30 minutes later with a groan. Her wound hurt like a bitch. She then found some painkillers beside her bed on the nightstand thankfully. She took them and in five minutes she couldn't feel the pain anymore thank the gods. She got up, resisted stretching, then went out into the hallway and up into the attic. She found her armor from when she worked with her mother and father. As well as some of the weapons she had used. She didn't touch the weapons, only put her armor on and strapped the only weapon she did touch on. It was one of her favorites and like an old friend. It was her gun that was actually like a Predator's, meaning it used plasma as bullets. It was also like the smart-gun in with it could see through anything even through camouflage like the Predators used. She had made it herself. Along with agility and strength, she had cunning and an inventor's touch. She hadn't been nicknamed Athena by the marines for nothing. So she strapped that one on and put her sword in its resting place on her back. She had found it beside her when she woke. She tied her waist-length hair in a high ponytail and placed her half-face mask on. Now the only thing you could see of her face was her stunning, bright ice blue eyes. Tiffa stretched as much as she could without agitating/reopening her wound. She then carefully crept outside ready for anything.

Once outside she waited for the Predator she knew was hunting her down, unaware of Lar'ja-thwei who was on top of the roof. He hadn't seen her yet either for her armor was heat insulating and the outside would adjust itself to the environment temperature. She had also made this herself. Some companies had tried to get her to come work for them to make more inventions like those and she declined knowing that they'd only be used as weapons. They would also probably fall into the wrong hands and a _verrrry _long war would start. She closed her eyes and listened to the forest. She knew that her surroundings could tell her much about any threat that comes for her. Suddenly everything got silent and she knew the Predator had arrived.

(**A/n:** This is what the armor looks like with the mask looking like Sango's from the anime Inuyasha except it's red matching the outfit. media. user/Kryeed/ .html?filters[term]=Female%20armor&filters[primary]=images &filters[secondary]=videos&sort=1&o=7 without spaces of course XD)

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Now the predator was confused. He could read no sings of life or heat.

(**A/n:** He didn't search the roof since he knows Oomans wouldn't hide out in the open like that :P)

He carefully crept towards the edge of the forest and switched it to normal vision. He wasn't ready for his prey to be in his face with her weapon at his throat. He realized that she had some special armor on that cloaked her from heat sensors and X-ray vision. He swiftly took out his wrist blades and knocked her sword away though it didn't fall out of her grasp like he intending. -_Just how strong is this Ooman?!-_ he thought as he countered, dodged, and attacked Tiffa.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Lar'ja-thwei was a bit confused when he saw the other Yautja swinging at nothing in the clearing that is until he switched to normal vision. He saw her in her glorious battle outfit and was stunned at how well made it was. He was also baffled at the tech it had. He shook himself from those thoughts and went back to the battle at hand. If he didn't stop them soon, one or both of them would die since they seemed so easily matched. He was going to jump down and stop it when he saw Tiffa get the upper hand. He kind of wanted to see what she would do if she won. He was going to step in if she was going to kill the Yautja for that _was_ his brother, Yeyin-Guan.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Tiffa was finally gaining the upper hand in the battle. Even if they were practically evenly matched she would win no matter what or at least die trying. The fight had ripped some of the stitches and reopened the wound a bit. Tiffa cut his leg. It was a deep slash that was pretty painful and almost made his leg give out but he forced himself to stay on his feet. Tiffa saw this and went full on attack. She soon defeated him and had him on his knees, sword at his throat. "Do you surrender?" She asked, bright ice blue eyes narrowed. He was silent as if thinking it over. She pressed the tip a little more forcefully against his throat, drawing fluorescent green blood. "Well?" She asked coldly, her eyes now like bright blue fire.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

The Predator was currently wondering what he should do. He had to find his brother so that meant surrendering to this Ooman but he still didn't know what she would do when he did. So it was either deny and get killed, or surrender and get killed or spared. You never know with humans what they'll do to you when they've got you on you're knees like he was.

(**A/n**: O_O I just thought of that off the top of my head XD)

So the Yautja decide to go with the chance that she might spare him. He bowed his head in defeat and submission.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Tiffa took her sword away from his throat and held out a hand, "Good choice, didn't want to kill a good warrior such as you." She said with a smirk. Helping him up, she then took a good look at him. His skin was a yellowish green color unlike the greyish black Predator in her home. -_Speaking of Lar'ja-thwei, where is he?_- She thought looking around.

Lar'ja-thwei uncloaked and jumped down in front of Tiffa. She was a bit startled but didn't show it. She got out of the way as he stepped towards the other Predator.

"_Mei-jadhi! You are alright. It is good to see you._" He said putting his hand on Yeyin-Guan's shoulder and shaking it in greeting.

"_Mei-jadhi, what are you doing here?_" Yeyin-Guan asked.

"_This Ooman saved my life and took care of my wounds. Speaking of those I think I ripped one open again." _Lar'ja-thwei said putting a hand under his armor then looking at it as it was covered in his fluorescent green blood, "_Yep I did. Oh well anyways Mei-jadhi, don't kill this Ooman. She is special for she somehow fixed my broken mask. Yeyin-Guan she'll want to fix your wounds since she caused them. She is different from other Oomans, she has honor unlike others of her kind. She's already fixed my woulds quite a few times._"

"_You're still the same, Mei-hswei. You could never lay still long enough even while you're wounded. Good thing she can cause I've run out of stuff in my med kit._" Yeyin-Guan said with a rumbling chuckle. " _I knew I should have brought the heavy duty one and before coming here and Kainde __Amedhas destroyed most of my ship. So we'll have to wait till the clan ship gets here to get off this rock. That'll probably take about a year or two, possibly three, but before then we should probably take care of the infestation. We've already taken out most of them we just need to kill the queen._" Lar'ja-thwei nodded agreeing with Yeyin-Guan.

_-ghsflkjsdf-jasdehfkjsdfe-bhksdj-_

Tiffa watched the two Predators talk with a raised eyebrow, -_I take it they know each other and are on friendly terms. Oh well that probably means Lar'ja-thwei will finally be leaving. Hmm I think I'm actually going to miss the guy. Wait no! I did not just say I'll miss him, god. It's just blood loss it's just the blood loss._- She thought then noticed Lar'ja-thwei had reopened his wounds _again_. Tiffa sighed and knew she should probably patch them both up. "Alright you two inside, now please." She said with a sigh. Tiffa knew she should probably patch herself up as well since she reopened her wound once again. It was a good thing the suit kept enough pressure on the wound or else she probably would have bled to death by now. Tiffa sheathed her sword and took the two Yautja inside to get them patched up. Then leaving them on the couch in the living room she went upstairs, took off her armor, cleaned her wound, stitched it back up, and changed into clean clothes. Once done with that she went back downstairs into the living room, looked at the time, and gasped.

"God damnit!" She said face palming.

"Tiffa what wrong?" Lar'ja-thwei asked.

"Well thanks to this little escapade I'm late for work! I was suppose to be there almost an hour ago. Great just great. Good way to get yourself fired." She said the last two sentences more to herself then the two Predators that were currently sitting on her couch. "Alright now I'm leaving. You two stay here and _**don't touch anything**_. If I come back and find this place a fucking mess-" She said glaring mostly at Lar'ja-thwei.

"Don't worry, Tiffa was it? I'll keep my brother in line. I'm Yeyin-Guan by the way, Lar'ja-thwei's brother." Yeyin-Guan told her in perfect English. Hey, studying humans had it's perks. Tiffa stared at him for a minute before sighing and turning around to leave.

"You sure it good idea? You hurt." Lar'ja-thwei asked a little concerned.

"I'll be fine after all I've had worse done and survived." She said and that made Yeyin-Guan a bit confused but Lar'ja-thwei knew what she meant, "See you guys in a bit I guess." Leaving, Tiffa grabbed her car keys by the door and left the two Predators alone in her home. That might not have been the best decision but how else was she suppose to keep her job if she called in sick every day.

"_Mei-hswei, what did she mean by that?_" Yeyin-Guan asked a bit confused. Lar'ja-thwei just got up and walked over to a framed photo. He passed it to his brother and took the certificate and medal that was on top of the fireplace. "_This is- but that's..._"

"_Yes Mei-hswei, she has fought Kainde Amedhas before. I believe they are what killed her family since there are no pictures or any letters from them. It's a touchy subject for her I've found out. You don't __want to know what she did when I asked about them._" Lar'ja-thwei said with a slight shiver.

"_Wait does this Ooman female actually frighten you? Hilarious but how does she frighten you so brother?_" Yeyin-Guan asked amused.

"_It's the fact that she doesn't fear a thing well at least not anything I'm aware of. That and the fact she ain't afraid to hit either one of us._" He answered. Yeyin-Guan looked a bit surprised and intrigued.

"_Doesn't fear a thing you say? How interesting..._" He said thoughtfully, "_How about we go see where she works, what she does for a living._"

"_And here I thought you were suppose to keep me out of trouble._" Lar'ja-thwei said amused and left with his brother to find Tiffa. It wasn't that hard really for Lar'ja-thwei knew what her car looked like and what it's license number was. They were shocked at the place for they didn't think she would work here.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

Tiffa arrived at her work place. It was called Club Chaos, that's right Tiffa worked at a club as a singer. She was met with her glaring only best friend & boss, Sarah. "Just where in the nine levels of hell have you been?! The crowd's waiting we can't keep them entertained for much longer so get your ass in gear and get on stage!" She yelled. Tiffa nodded and rushed to the changing rooms. She got changed into one of her favorite outfits. The color was all black except for the top and it was just the tiniest bit too sexy but who in hell cares?

**(A/n:** Here is what her outfit top looks like . /user /hidan-chan1990/media/Kuroshitsuji%20RPC/Durarara%20RPC%20Yoko/ .html?filters[term]=Sexy%20anime%20outfit&filters[primary]=images&sort=1&o=26

Bottom: media . user/RHE2007/ media/Anime% .html?filters [term]=Sexy%20anime%20outfit&filters[primary]=images& filters[secondary]=videos&sort=1&o=12 (Every\

without spaces of course) And she has thigh high black tights and black mid-thigh high boots.)

Getting up on the stage she greeted everyone, "Hello everyone! I apologize for being so late but I had some troubles at home and I couldn't come sooner. Again I deeply apologize. Now how about we start of with one of my favorites! End of all Hope!" Tiffa said and the music started.

"_It is the end of all hope__  
__To lose the child, the faith__  
__To end all the innocence__  
__To be someone like me_

_This is the birth of all hope_

_To have what I once had_

_This life unforgiven_

_It will end with birth_" Tiffa sang unaware of her two 'guests' who were cloaked and in the shadows.

-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-

Said 'guests' were marveling at the voice she had and the display of emotion on her face. "_Lar'ja-thwei, did you have any idea-?_"

"_No Yeyin-Guan I didn't. Wow she has such an amazing voice even by human standards. Though I have never seen this much emotion. Can't you see it brother?_" Lar'ja-thwei said to his brother.

"_Yes such sorrow and loneliness in her eyes. I wonder why she let's her guard down here." _Yeyin-Guan said thoughtfully. "_I got a risky idea but I think she is like a few humans and keeps a diary._"

"_What's this diary and what are you planning?_" Lar'ja-thwei said looking cautiously at his brother not liking where this was going.

"_A diary is a book in which Oomans write down their inner most secrets and thoughts. If I am right and Tiffa does keep a diary I think we should read it._"

(**A/n**: Yes I did just write that the Yautja are going to read a diary, or three. XD Anyways I don't care if you think this is all wrong I'm the authoress so I get to decide what happens LAWLS **ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!**)

Lar'ja-thwei looked at his brother shocked and astounded at the suggestion, "_What?! You want to invade her privacy?! That is not very kind._"

"_Look Mei-hswei I know I is a bit disrespectful after all that she has done for you but the way she behaves and hot she is rouses my curiosity. Don't tell me she doesn't make you curious cause I know she does._" Yeyin-Guan said chuckling quietly.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

"Alright folks I'm going to take a request if you have any." Tiffa said and many people yelled 'Oh me!' or 'I have a request.' "Ah yes you with the silver hair in a high ponytail! Come up to the stage I don't bite hahaha." Tiffa said choosing a girl that oddly enough had silverish hair, "What is your name?"

"Oh um I'm Saphire and uh my request is that you sing Whisper by Evanescence please." She whispered into Tiffa's ear.

"Alright we have a song, cue music." Tiffa said letting the girl go back into the crowd as the music started up.

"_**Catch me as I fall,**_

_**say you're here**_

_**and it's all over now,**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere,**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself,**_

_**This truth drives me**_

_**into madness,**_

_**I know I can stop the pain **_

_**if I will it all away**_" Tiffa sang dancing as much as she could with a wound like hers. Another singer (Male singer XD) appeared on stage as Tiffa continued, "_**Don't turn away,**_

_**:Don't give into the pain:**_

_**Don't try to hide,**_

_**:Though they're screaming your name:**_

_**Don't close your eyes,**_

_**:God knows what lies behind them:**_

_**Don't turn out the lights,**_

_**:Never sleep, never die.:**_"

(**A/n:** The : symbol is the other person singing. Just thought I'd let you guys know hehe :P)

"_**I'm frightened by what I see,**_

_**But somehow I know that**_

_**there's much more to come,**_

_**Immobilized by my fear,**_

_**and soon to be blinded by tears.**_

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**_" Tiffa sang and a flood of memories resurfaced from when her parents died. -_No don't start crying, Tiffa you'll be fine they're just memories._- She thought holding back some tears.

"_**Don't turn away,**_

_**:Don't give into the pain:**_

_**Don't try to hide,**_

_**:Though they're screaming your name:**_

_**Don't close your eyes,**_

_**:God knows what lies behind them:**_

_**Don't turn out the lights,**_

**:Never sleep, never die.:**" At this point both people began to sing together for this next part, "_**Fallen angels at my feet.**_

_**Whispered voices at my ear,**_

_**Death before my eyes,**_

_**Lying next to me I fear**_

_**She beckons me shall I give in?**_

_**Upon my end, shall I begin?**_

_**Forsaken all I've fallen for,**_

_**I rise to meet the end.**_" They sang then it was instrumental break for a bit. "_**Don't turn away,**_

_**:Don't give into the pain:**_

_**Don't try to hide,**_

_**:Though they're screaming your name:**_

_**Don't close your eyes,**_

_**:God knows what lies behind them:**_

_**Don't turn out the lights,**_

_**:Never sleep, never die.:**_" Then the song ended.

"Well how about that folks. Anyways choose another." Tiffa said and continued on singing.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

(Several thousand songs later, 10pm:) Tiffa went backstage after saying goodnight to all the club people. -_Uhg I can't wait to get home, yet I'm afraid to at the same time. Gods what mess shall I find there now. Ah well at least I can go somewhere before going home cause I need food.- _Tiffa thought heading to the changing rooms. "Hey Tiffa wait up! Holy shit you look like you got run over by a two ton truck!" Her friend, Sarah said taking in her appearance.

"Boy don't I feel like it. So what ya need boss." Tiffa said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Tiffa how many times do I have- wait you're just teasing me aren't you!? Anyways that aside I noticed you looked like you were about to cry earlier. Come sit and tell me what's wrong." Sarah said dragging Tiffa over to a couch.

"Well you know it's just that well I feel so alone sometimes. And some stressful things have been going on at my home and I just want to sit down and cry sometimes." Tiffa said slumped on the couch, staring at the ground.

"Oh Tiffa what's been going on?" Sarah asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Tiffa said sighing.

"Try me, my friend. You know I trust you wouldn't lie to me about anything I mean you even told me how _**they**_ died. So go on tell me. Please I want to help as much as I can." Sarah said looking at me sadly.

"I know. Alright I'll tell you. Well a few days ago something crashed into my living room through the window. You know those movies AvP, Predator, and Alien? Well they're true because a living breathing Predator crashed right onto my coffee table with a Xeno not to far behind him. I managed to kill the Xenomorph and I've been taking care of the Predator for he was badly wounded and tired. His name is Lar'ja-thwei and then earlier today his brother, Yeyin-Guan showed up and we had a fight. I got severely wounded but so did he so I guess it' fair."

"Wait wounded? Let me see." Sarah said and Tiffa pulled her shirt up a bit to show her friend the angry looking wound. "Whoa you should have called in sick. That's a very serious wound you got!"

"Yea I know but hey I'm still kickin aren't I? So anyways my house guest Lar'ja-thwei has made several messes in my house but it's mostly my cat Draco's fault, that damn cat. Anyways he's also ripped his stitching and wounds open around 14 times. That Predator doesn't know the meaning of bed rest." Tiffa said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I could say the same thing about you my friend. You just don't know when to stay still or in bed." Sarah said giggling.

"Hey! I had to defend myself and my home slash territory. Lar'ja-thwei's brother was hunting me after all since I did return the favor of the severe wound and he had my sword as well. Ouch!" Tiffa said as she got hit upside the head.

"Well what was your sword doing left out side?! Never mind don't answer just continue."

"Well it's been so stressful trying to keep house order but it's just about all gone to hell. Also I want to warn you, there is a Xenomorph infestation somewhere near the town and that's why people have been going missing. It's because the hive needs hosts so I want make sure you stay safe. Don't go out at night anymore and you should probably start closing this place earlier just till the Hive is dealt with." Tiffa said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Tiffa... I don't like where this is going. You're gonna go kill those Xenos aren't you?" Sarah said looking at Tiffa with concern.

"Yes I am after all I can't let them overrun my home and steal my only friend away from me now can I?"

"But but you're wounded!" Sarah said trying to find an excuse to keep me from fighting.

"You know I've survived worse since I did after all use to be a Marine in training. Besides I've already broken my oath to never fight again because I had felt the need to save that Predator's life." Tiffa said looking at her friend's sad face with a soft look. "My friend it's time for me to go to the battlefield once again to fight the enemy. Sure I'll wait a bit till I can move around well without ripping my wound open again but I need to get this over with as soon as possible. It's for your safety and mine you know that."

"Yes but what if... what if you get killed?" Sarah said looking like she was going to cry.

"If I do then I won't go down without taking the bitch out with me. You know I still have all my weapons I crafted they're just stowed away. Besides I have weapons that are very effective against Xenomorphs since you know that I did become obsessed with them after they killed the only ones, besides you, who showed me love. You also know that I have single-handedly taken out a hive before with much more fatal wounds then the one I have now."

"Yes I know and you know I just fear for your life since you care so little whether you live or die."

"You know why. It's because I have nothing that really makes me want to live. I have nothing that ties me down to life. Sometimes I do wish there was something like a lover or something like that but I don't think that will ever happen for me. For no one has ever tried to break through the ice I've surrounded my heart in well no one except for you. If I do die then will you take care of my home for me?"

"Nonsense you aren't going to die let's just stop all this talk about death. I promise you I will try to remain safe and if I see one of those monsters I will come live with you." Sarah said, "Even if you do have two unexpected house guests. So which of the two do you think is handsome?" Sarah asked out of the blue with a sly grin. Tiffa blushed and sputter, looking at her friend with great shock.

"W-what? I'm not telling you! But thanks for promising that and I will gladly accept you into my home besides I think I need the company. I just feel so lonely even in my own home. I think it's because there is no life in it, no laughter, no joy, only sorrow and pain. You are welcome to stay with me anytime." Tiffa said with a soft small smile.

"Oh great! Could I maybe move in tomorrow? I haven't told you yet but I'm being kicked out by my now ex boyfriend." Sarah said with a sigh.

"Of course you can. Well I've got to get going. I don't think I'm going to change. Besides I like these clothes hehehe." Tiffa snickered, "Well just call before you come alright?"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow my friend." Sarah said getting up and walking away with a light bounce in her step.

_**~End of Chapter One~**_

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

_**Me: Well there you have it the first chapter of Aliens Versus Predator: Unexpected Guests.**_

_**Lar'ja-thwei:*Whining* When will the action start?**_

_**Yeyin-Guan: Stop you're whining Mei-hswei! You're a warrior it is embarrassing.**_

_**Tiffa: Well thanks for reading! See you in the next installment of Aliens Versus Predator: Unexpected Guest.**_

_**Oh and here's the info about some weaps of the preds.**_

_**Maul*= **_The _Maul_ is a personalised designed weapon. It varies in appearance, but its general usage is the same - used in similar style to a sword, but its power is greatly increased by its counter-balanced design. Mostly created from a forged alloy and double-edged, the Maul is capable of being used as a slashing weapon in all arcs of movement; but it can also be spun like the Naginata, to rain a barrage of blows onto a target. Other designs are reminiscent of the 'mace heads' or 'morning stars' of the gladiatorial era - either solid material with protruding spikes, or forged from a metallic alloy and covered in pointed nail-like objects.

_**Shuriken**= The **__Shuriken_, very similar in characteristics to the Smart Disc, is carried and transported as a flat circular device, but the push of its surface transforms it into a multi-pointed, sharp edged throwing star. Also like the Smart Disc, it is self-charged by an internal power supply. The Shuriken can be thrown at an opponent, or used in hand-to-hand combat if necessary, cutting through many substances with its many razor edges. When thrown, internal computer-controlled gyros (or possibly a remote homing device) returns the Shuriken to its wielder.

_** Smart Disc***= **_The _Smart Disk_ is thin and ultra light. This internally powered airborne weapon is crafted of materials that produce the Combi-Stick, easily slicing through an opponent with its devastating razor edges. The blades extend when drawn, bringing it from an oval configuration to a circular one. When thrown, it will leave the thrower's grasp and do severe harm to anything living in its flight path. (It creates a disruptive field around itself, which can cut through the hardest of metals.) Much like a boomerang, it returns loyally to the hand of the thrower, but this is due to electronics, not aerodynamics. The disc will burn out its power core if not picked up by someone within thirty minutes. The diameter is 7 inches when sheathed, 11 inches diameter when in use. Weight is 3.5 pounds. The Elders decree that the concentration needed to retrieve a combat standard disk is not present in minds of young Yuatja, therefore disks are not given until proven they can use it wisely.


	2. Diary Thieves, Tiffa disappears

_**Aliens Versus Predator: Unexpected Guests**_

_Me: Welcome to the second chapter of AvP: Unexpected Guest!_

_Tiffa: Yea welcome back._

_Me: Why so down?_

_Tiffa: Well how would you feel if you had a Yautja in your home always making a mess everywhere and destroying your shit but now I've got two! And I have to go back to see if there is a mess. _

_Me: Well I'm sorry but I had to have at least something happen in you house. At least you have two devilishly handsome Predators to ogle at. I mean they're very good pieces of eye candy*Giggles* Oh how I wish they were real.*Watches the two shirtless Predators dueling with each other in hand-to-hand combat with Tiffa.*_

_Tiffa: I guess I can't argue with you there haha.*Grabs a random bowl of popcorn and starts eating it.*_

_Me:*Munches on popcorn.* Yo Kidnapped please do disclaimer I'm busy with some Eye Candy!_

_Kidnapped:*Sighs and turns away from her own computer and mutters* Fine lazy piece of shiz._

_Me: I heard that!_

_Kidnapped: OH for Pete's sake Alright I'll do it. DemonicKitty the lazy neko youkai over there doesn't own the Avp, Predator, or Alien films rights. All she owns for rights is her laptop. There you happy?_

_Me: Yep! Verrrry happy..*Giggles like a schoolgirl*_

_Kidnapped: *Facepalms with a sigh* _

_Me: And holy shit I just realized I make all my characters orphans! Da frack?!_

_Kidnapped: Well then make a story without the person being an orphan! It's as simple as that._

_Me: But I like giving them sob stories that get the readers feeling for them. __

_**Chapter 2: Diary Thieves,  
Tiffa leaves.**_

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

The Predators followed Tiffa around town as she ran some errands. By the time she was done it was half past 11. The two Predators got back to the house 5 minutes before Tiffa arrived. They sat on the couch and acted as if nothing happened and just talked with each other after taking off their masks.

"Hey guys I'm back." Tiffa called tiredly. She was half-asleep on her feet. She walked into the living room and as expected the two Predators' eyes bulged a bit. Even after watching her it still was kind of surprising, the outfit totally complimented her. Tiffa collapsed into her recliner and pulled one of the furs over and then shut her eyes. The brothers looked at each other, they hadn't thought that she was _that_ tired.

"Uh Tiffa? Why you no go upstairs?" Lar'ja-thwei asked. She turned onto her side.

"Cause... dun't wanna." She mumbled out, "Too tired."

"Mei-hswei, maybe we should take her upstairs." Yeyin-Guan whispered to his brother. Lar'ja-thwei nodded and walked over to Tiffa. Lar'ja-thwei picked her up carefully.

"Tiffa where room?" He asked her.

"Third on left." She mumbled. Lar'ja-thwei carried her upstairs and found her room. Opening the door he placed her on the bed in the room. He put the blankets over her. Tiffa grabbed his hand, "Mmm thank you Lar'ja." She said before turning over and promptly passing out.

"_Mei-hswei, now's our chance to search for a diary._" Yeyin-Guan said.

"_How'd you talk me into doing this._" Lar'ja-thwei said with a sigh. "_Let's just get this over with and hope that Tiffa doesn't find out._" They started searching her room.

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

(10 minutes of quiet searching later:) "_Lar'ja-thwei I think I've found them._"

"_Them? Wait you found more then one?_" Lar'ja-thwei said and his brother nodded taking out a cardboard box.

"_Well this is gonna be easy. They are all dated so we don't have to try and figure out which is the right one._" Yeyin-Guan said leaving Tiffa's room with the box of diaries and going down back into the living room. Lar'ja-thwei followed after quietly closing Tiffa's door. Yeyin-Guan chose the very first in the series. He read it out loud so his brother knew what it said. The diary read:

'_Date: February 15, 2191, Dear diary, I am a fifteen year old girl named Tiffa. My parents died yesterday. I feel so alone with out them. I had to kill them myself. It was the hardest thing I've ever done but it was for the best. They were hosts, they had been dragged away sometime before I found them again. Well at least I got to say goodbye to them. Damn that Weyland for hiring my parents and not telling them the full situation. I'd kill him if I wouldn't get in trouble with the law but that isn't so. Weyland gave me three presents as an apology. They were three cute kittens but they had been bred and messed with in a lab so they are different then your average cat. I was told they are smarter and when I talked to them they would understand me. I still haven't named them yet but I'll think of something I'm sure of it. That bastard Weyland has disappeared again probably to get even more suckers to do his __dirty work. Oh well at least I killed the Queen all by myself. That even earned me an award, though I wish I had my parents instead of some silly reward. At least I know they were proud of me. I have decided to take an oath to never fight again or pick up a weapon. I hope I don't break it but in the case that I do I hope it was for a good reason._' That was the end of the very first entry in they very first diary. "_Wow she had to kill her own parents. Poor girl. Well let's read the few most recent ones._" Yeyin-Guan said picking up the diary Tiffa was currently using. They chose an entry, it read:

'_Date: November 29__th__,2198: I haven't written in a while and it's been bugging me so I've decided to write. Let's see what to talk about... I know my friend Sarah invited me over for thanksgiving but I declined. She understood why thankfully. She has someone that loves her and to be truthful I am envious of her. I wish I had someone who loved me like that but nope I don't. I'll probably never experience the wonders of love but that's fine as long as Sarah keeps on being my best friend. I never want to experience the true loneliness I did 3 years ago before becoming friends with Sarah. She's the only person who kept trying to break my wall of ice and she was successful and I must say I am grateful she tried so hard. I love her like a sister and I know she feels the same. In a way we are sisters with the way we act with each other I've been mistaken as her sister more times then I care to count. Though I don't know how since she has bleach blonde hair dark emerald green eyes and is as white as snow. While I have pitch black hair, these incredibly bright ice blue eyes, that like to change how dark or light they are depending on my mood, I'm tan from being in the sun so much since she likes to drag me to a private beach she owns every summer. Ah I better get to bed haha it's like almost midnight._'

They stared at the entry with a bit of shock, "_True loneliness? I never want to know what that feels like, Mei-hswei._" Lar'ja-thwei said to his brother, "_When's the next entry?_"

"_Let's see I think it's the day you crashed into her house but a time before._" Yeyin-Guan said. This entry read:

'_Date: December 5__st__, 2198; 11am: My friend just told me something that confirmed my fears about the kidnapping that have been going on. It's those damn fuckers and if I hadn't taken that oath I would have hunted them down by now. Ah well I don't regret taking the oath but sometimes I do miss the thrill of a hunt, the thrill of a battle. I can't deny that I'm a warrior at heart but it's fine because I know one day my time will come again. A time when I will have to fight, to protect those who are dear to me, to protect my home and my territory. Anyways I should get to work, those people aren't going to entertain themselves._'

"_So she knew they were here interesting._" Yeyin-Guan said turning to the next entry.

'_Date: December 5__th__/6__th__,2198; 3am: Why did this have to happen to me? Oh well at least it didn't happen to a person who doesn't know how to fight. I nearly got it's acidic blood on me like that time 7 years ago, while I was fighting a Praetorian I got it's blood on my leg. Luckily I was by some water and it hadn't eaten away too much of my leg. At least I saved someone this time as well though cleaning up was a bitch especially with that damn facehugger in the guest room. Good thing I have the strength to keep it from attaching to my face. My new house guest is a Predator named Lar'ja-thwei. Oh my poor poor coffee table oh well I can always get a new one. Well I'm off to bed, god knows how long this silence will last now that I have an unexpected guest in my home but damn was he handsome and those muscles and I need to stop acting like a girl! God I do need sleep if I'm starting to write things like that. I should probably also fix his armor and mask. It's the mask that interests me the most though but I'll just fix it. I'm sure Lar'ja-thwei wouldn't like if I messed with it. So yeah just fix it._'

"_Oh? I think she likes you hahaha. I wonder how she fixed your mask though. It looks like it's brand new._" Yeyin-Guan said teasing his brother who was blushing a dark green.

"_Oh shut it just keep reading._" Lar'ja-thwei growled at his brother.

"_Alright alright, hmm she didn't write anything until today._" They both wondered when she had found the time to write.

'_Date: December 10__th__, 2198: God why did I have to be stuck with an alien that doesn't know the meaning of Stay IN Bed To Heal. He's already ripped his stitches about 14 times and I have no idea in hell how he managed to do that over the course of only 5 days. And guess what I woke up to this morning. It definitely wasn't the sweet silence I miss but loud roaring and cat yowling, and then what do I find? I find my whole damn living room torn apart and thankfully my laptop somehow landed oh my pile of furs. But my parents old china set was smashed beyond repair sadly. It was one of the few remaining items I had to remember them by. My parents would use those plates when their whole team had come back after successfully completing the mission. While cleaning I remembered that I had left my sword outside and when I went to retrieve it low and behold I find another fucking Predator. As if one isn't bad enough. Of course we fought and then I escaped after wounding him but not before he severely wounded me. Then he appeared again almost an hour later all healed. Wish I had some of that stuff that they use to heal. That would come in real handy. But anyways I found out it is Lar'ja-thwei's brother Yeyin-Guan. I'll patch them up after re-patching my own wound. Lar'ja-thwei has reopened his wounds for the millionth time and now I'm starting to run out of supplies but I'll pick them up when I go to town. I also have to force myself not to blush when I see him shirtless. What the fuck is wrong with me? That reminds me what fucking time is it?_'

"_And that is the last entry._" Yeyin-Guan said and decided to start teasing his brother again, "_So Lar'ja-thwei what's going on with you and this Ooman, Tiffa?_" this made his brother blush again and growl at him.

"_Nothing! Absolutely nothing so shut your yap Yeyin-Guan or Paya so help me I will have to hurt you._" His brother growled and this just made Yeyin-Guan chuckle.

"_Alright alright I'll stop teasing you. Now let's go return these._" Yeyin-Guan said.

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

After returning the diaries and nearly waking up Tiffa they were back downstairs saying goodnight to each other.

"_Goodnight Yeyin-Guan._" Lar'ja-thwei said walking towards the room he slept in.

"_Goodnight Lar'ja-thwei, we shall talk more about what we've discovered tonight in the morning._" Yeyin-Guan said to his brother who merely nodded then disappeared into another room.

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

(The next morning:) Tiffa woke up to... silence for once. She sat up quickly, a bit too quickly for she winced in pain as she remembered her wound. She carefully got out of bed and crept downstairs to find everything in order. Now she was freaking out a bit. Her usual morning would be getting woken up by roaring or something close and coming down to find a complete and total mess in one of the rooms. -_Okay this is not normal. Where are they?_- She thought then walked outside to find her two guests sparring with each other, without anything on asides from their loincloths. It was unusually warm today but she liked it. It took all her will power to keep herself from blushing at the sight but even then a slight blush showed on her face. That's when the two Yautja noticed her.

"Good morning Tiffa. I trust you slept well?" Yeyin-Guan said greeting her. They both noticed her slight blush.

"Oh uh yes I did surprisingly. Usually Lar'ja-thwei and my cats wake me up with some sort of commotion." Tiffa said.

"Yes so I've heard from my _Mei-hswei,_ sorry I mean brother." Yeyin-Guan said and to Tiffa's surprise Lar'ja-thwei blush in embarrassment.

"Oh? Well what are you two doing out here?"

"I spar with Yeyin-Guan." Lar'ja-thwei said.

"So I noticed. I'm going to go make some breakfast. Um what do you guys eat?" Tiffa asked.

"Primarily meat but we can be omnivores. So anything I guess." Yeyin-Guan answered. Tiffa smirked and snickered as she knew exactly what to make, bacon.

"Okay! You two continue your sparring I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Tiffa said going inside to start breakfast. -_Sadly I can't eat much with a wound like this so I'll just make enough for two Predators and that'll probably take the whole package_- She thought with a giggle, -_Oh god I'm starting to let down my guard. Crap oh well it's nice to be just myself instead of having my guard up. I wonder when Sarah will arrive? Oh it's 9:30 in the morning wonderful._- Tiffa then started cooking the bacon. The only problem was she had to ignore the two Predators sparring outside right in front of the kitchen window. Halfway through the package the phone started ringing. Tiffa picked it up and flipped an egg she was cooking as well as turn over the bacon. "Hello?"

"Hey Tiffa! It's Sarah, I'm uh coming over now so I'll see you then. Oh and um could you make breakfast for me I haven't had anything yet." Sarah said and Tiffa could hear something in the background.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Tiffa asked with narrowed eyes. Tiffa could tell she was driving but there was quite a few someones with her. She suspected her friend was in danger and had s. Tiffa would protect her no matter what.

"Oh yes perfectly fine! No need to worry about me." Sarah said not sounding perfectly fine and Tiffa's suspicions were confirmed. Tiffa knew that meant, 'Nope I've got some very bad people with me and I need help.' Tiffa pretended to accept the answer.

"Alright Sarah if you're sure. See you within the hour." Tiffa said hanging up. -_Well this morning was ruined oh well. I'll have to tell them to cloak themselves and keep out of sight._- Tiffa stepped outside and called, "Breakfast is ready so get your asses inside if you want any." Tiffa giggled after saying that. She went back into the kitchen and a few minutes later her guests were there. She gave them two big plates filled with bacon and one egg each. They dug in and clicked happily.

"Hm you're not having any Tiffa?" Yeyin-Guan asked.

"No it's my wound remember? I can't really eat anything for a while. I'll probably be able to eat something tomorrow I guess. Anyways I have to talk to you two about something." Tiffa said going from happy to deadly serious.

"What is it Tiffa?" Yeyin-Guan asked.

"Well my friend is moving in but there have been... complications." Tiffa said looking a bit nervous.

"What sort of complications?" Lar'ja-thwei asked.

"Oh the hostage situation kind of complications. Someone, or someones, is holding my friend. I think that they know me and my family from the Marine days. They're going to arrive within the hour and I wanted to ask you two something." Tiffa said, really nervous now and fidgeting.

"Ask what?" Lar'ja-thwei asked.

"Well I was wondering if you guys would um cloak and stay hidden no matter what happens?" Tiffa asked.

"No" Lar'ja-thwei said.

"Why not?"

"Because you get hurt." Lar'ja-thwei said crossing his arms.

"I understand this Lar'ja-thwei but I need you two to stay hidden. Please I am begging you. Besides the guy has to think I'm alone since usually I am all alone. But that doesn't mean I ain't any less dangerous." Tiffa said begging which surprised them.

"Fine me no like but will do." Lar'ja-thwei said grumpily and wasn't prepared for Tiffa to hug him. After a second she immediately let go and stepped back trying to regain composure.

"Um I have no idea where that came from so let's just pretend it didn't happen." Tiffa said with a faint blush.

"Tiffa just know if it gets way too dangerous we will step in. After all we do owe you. You took us in and fixed our wounds. Hell you saved my brother's life." Yeyin-Guan said making Tiffa want to blush very badly but she held her composure but just barely.

"Oh alright but I have ways to defend myself." Tiffa said crossing her arms and looking away. This made them chuckle. "Well I'm gonna go put on my armor underneath some clothes. It'll deflect bullets if the have guns, plasma gun on the other hand I'll have to use something special I made a while back." She said grinning mischievously, "Anyways go cloak yourselves they'll be here any minute.

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

(5 minutes later:) Tiffa was pacing in her living room and the Predators were on the roof, cloaked when they all heard a car pull up. Tiffa had her more compact weapons hidden on her beneath her clothes and on her armor. Stepping outside, she made sure everything was ready to be used just in case. Sarah stepped out of the car with two men, one of which was holding a gun to a terrified Sarah's head. Tiffa growled lowly and gave a glare from the pits of hell to the two men. "What the fuck do you want... Jack?" Tiffa asked still growling.

"Oh nothing except for maybe your death!" He yelled pushing Sarah to the ground and taking out a plasma rifle. He shot at Tiffa but she smirked and was ready. She pressed a button on a wrist band and a shield made of energy came out and just absorbed the Plasma bullets. Tiffa had made it so that the enemy will think that it'll only absorb so much and then break but nope once it's full it will actually start deflecting the bullets. Even though it was a shield it was made out of energy so regular bullets would go through but that's why her armor was bullet proof. You see a person needs the whole outfit for it to be the ultimate defense and attack. The whole outfit included the compact weapons that had to be added to it.

"Well well well look who came prepared." The other guy said.

"Hello Christopher long time no see thank the gods." Tiffa said coldly.

"I suppose you came very prepared. How'd you know?" He asked.

"Oh I can tell when something's wrong. Call it instinct if ya want to." Tiffa said taking out a spear like the Predator ones. It extended and she smirked.

"Oh is that all you're coming at us with? A spear? How hilarious." Jack said taking out a gun filled with bullets. He shot at Tiffa and frowned when it bounced off and into a tree, "You have something on underneath your clothes don't you?"

"Oh look who's the smarty pants. Of course you idiot! I don't come to a battle unprepared." Tiffa yelled tearing off her clothes to reveal the armor underneath. She put on her half mask.

"Last I heard you had taken an oath not to fight. What happened? Did you have to dishonor yourself and that precious family name for something?" Christopher said mockingly.

(**A/n:** This group of Ex-Marines are like Yautja with the honor thing though these two are the 'bad bloods' so to speak They like to poke fun at what her parents and the team did. LAWLS XD)

"Just so happens what I did was more honorable and made up for the oath breaking." Tiffa said and threw the spear at Jack. He dodged and tried to get a head shot when her mask became a full blown helmet and just deflected the bullet. It then went back to normal. Tiffa chuckled softly, "Haha I didn't name this suit the Ultimate battle suit for nothing."

"Damn you and your inventions! Well I'll just have to kill your pretty little friend here." Jack said going to grab Sarah when he was punch by something invisible and that invisible thing grabbed Sarah. It super jumped into the forest.

"Whatcha gonna do now mate? Get out of here or do I have to kill you? I really don't want to ruin the day with bloodshed but I will if I have to."She said with a dangerous gleam in her darkening eyes. Pulling out a sword, Tiffa was ready for their decision. She smirked as the men got back into the car and sped off after yelling, "We'll get you, you bitch! And your little friend too!"

(**A/n:** I am sorry but I couldn't resist XD)

Tiffa put her sword away, deactivated the shield, and took off her mask. Lar'ja-thwei jumped off the roof and right in front of Tiffa. He deactivated his cloaking device. "Well done. You not hurt?" Lar'ja-thwei asked.

"Nope see I'm totally fine. Now where's my friend?" Tiffa asked looking at the forest.

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

(With Sarah and Yeyin-Guan while the battle is going on: XD) Sarah was set down gently by whatever it was that was holding her. Yeyin-Guan uncloaked and said, "Are you alright?" Sarah gasped when he removed his mask as he asked her that question.

"Oh uh yes I am thank you." She said blushing.

"You're quite welcome. I'm Yeyin-Guan by the way. You're Sarah right?" He asked.

"Yes, so you're one of the brothers Tiffa was telling me about! It's very nice to meet you." Sarah said standing up with Yeyin-Guan's help.

"It is nice to meet a friend of Tiffa's. Come we should head back." Yeyin-Guan said when they heard the yell.

"Alright." Sarah said trailing along behind him.

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

Tiffa looked at the forest as Sarah ran through yelling her name. Tiffa was tackle hugged by her friend. "Ouch omph!" Tiffa said and looked at her friend who was crying on her shoulder.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so terrified!" She said sobbing into my shoulder. Tiffa squeezed her gently and patted her head.

"I know my friend I know you were. Now if you could get off me please. It's not that I don't like the hug. I'm wounded." Tiffa said chuckling.

"Oh I'm sorry! Of course." Sarah said getting off and sat next to Tiffa as she sat up. She wiped the tears away and smiled at Tiffa.

"Thank you Yeyin-Guan for snatching her when they said they were going to kill her." Tiffa said and smiled at said Predator. Tiffa got up and looked down at her friend, "Come Sarah I have breakfast for you if you still want it."

"Oh yes of course! I love your cooking. It's absolutely wonderful." Sarah said beaming.

"Alright, well you two can go back to your sparring while I speak with my friend inside." Tiffa said dragging her friend inside. They walked to the kitchen and Tiffa couldn't resist sneaking a glace out the kitchen window. They were back in nothing but their loincloths and she couldn't resist the blush this time.

"Oh I think I see someone blushing!" Sarah said giggling like a madman.

"Oh shut it and eat!" Tiffa said embarrassed that she had been caught. Sarah ate her food before continuing to speak.

"Soooo I'm dying to know which one you find the hottest." Sarah said with a giggle as Tiffa blushed again.

"Alright but you must swear not to tell another soul. You got it?" Tiffa asked and Sarah nodded, "Alright I find Lar'ja-thwei the hottest out of the two." Tiffa blushed as she suddenly found the floor quite interesting.

"Ah yes he is a hottie that one but I like Yeyin-Guan haha. I think he's the hottest one." She said giggling.

"Oh? You sure it's not just cause he saved your life?" Tiffa asked teasing.

"No it's not just cause he saved me. I just am attracted to him probably in the same way you're attracted to Lar'ja-thwei. Anyways I thank you again for letting me stay. However I have to go get my car that has all my stuff in it. They kidnapped me just as I was ready to leave." Sarah said looking out the window and staring at Yeyin-Guan.

"Again I am really sorry. I have no idea how they found me and I didn't want you to get mixed up in this whole 'We have to kill that bitch' thing." She said that last part in a attempt at a male's voice. This made Sarah laugh. Tiffa giggled with her friend. Sarah got up stretching and yawned.

"Hey can I go sleep on your couch. I didn't get much sleep with my ex banging on my bedroom door almost all night." Sarah said with a yawn.

"Yea sure you can sleep there. Hmm I'll have to figure out sleeping arrangements. Well I could turn another room into another guest room since I have so many rooms." Tiffa said giggling.

"Yea how bout we figure it out when I wake up 'kay?"

"Okay. Go sleep Sarah you need it." Tiffa said doing the dishes that were used for breakfast. Sarah went into the living room and crashed on the couch but not before grabbing one of the furs in the corner of the room to use as a blanket.

Tiffa hummed lightly not realizing that her guests had just come in from sparring and were staring at her as she smiled to herself. She felt someone watching her so she turned to see Yeyin-Guan and Lar'ja-thwei. She stared wide-eyed then blushed and looked at the floor. "Oh uh hi. Didn't hear you guys come in." Tiffa said.

"Tiffa has nice voice." Lar'ja-thwei said and she blushed even redder.

"Oh uh thank you Lar'ja-thwei" She said turning around and going back to the dishes. Lar'ja-thwei and Yeyin-Guan started talking to each other in their native language.

"_So she's finally letting her guard down huh?_" Yeyin-Guan said.

"_I guess. Do you think we should tell her how long we might be staying? Or do you think she'll be angry if we tell her?_" Lar'ja-thwei said before, as if reading their minds, Tiffa started speaking.

"So... how long are you two staying?" Tiffa asked kinda hoping they'd stay a while longer.

"Oh yea about that it might be a year... or three before our clan ship gets us." Yeyin-Guan said.

"I see well you two are welcome to stay here. God knows how much I need company haha. Even if that company constantly causes chaos through out my home." Tiffa said smiling to herself since her back was turned to them.

"Thank you Tiffa. You are very kind." Yeyin-Guan said with a happy trill.

"You're welcome." Tiffa said finishing with the dishes and puts them away, "Oh and could you be quiet? Sarah is sleeping."

"Alright we quiet." Lar'ja-thwei said and Tiffa left. She went upstairs to write in her diary. She wrote:

'_Date:December 11__th__, 2198: Oh my god they could be staying for up to three years! That's a long time and I have no idea why I'm so happy about this but I am. On to a pressing matter though. I'm planning to leave in a few days when my wound will allow it. I can't tell anyone though for they may try to stop me but people have to understand. I need to do this, for my parents. I need to get rid of those fuckers whenever I come across them and right now their hive is weak. It's the perfect chance to strike. I'll also have to leave in the middle of the night. Not good for the darkness is a Xenomorph's ally but good thing I have something like a Predator's Alien vision when it comes to it. They won't be able to hide from me. Now I need to go train. Good thing I programed my virtual training room with Xenomorph training. Just got to get dressed in my armor and sneak downstairs and into the basement._'

Tiffa got up and quickly changed into her complete armor. Meaning she had everything on, all the weapons and devices. Also her armor is acid proof so she's well prepared for Xenomorphs. The only thing that can get through her armor is close combat weapons, meaning stuff like swords, spears, Xeno tails with enough force. She crept downstairs and went into the basement.

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

(Meanwhile, with a sleeping Sarah and a Predator.) Yeyin-Guan stared at the sleeping Sarah with interest. She stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes, "Mmm where am I? Oh that's right Tiffa's house." She said yawning.

"Have a good nap, Sarah?" Yeyin-Guan said, scaring the hell out of her.

"Holy bajesus! Don't do that." She said with a hand over her heart.

"Oh sorry for scaring you." He said chuckling.

"To answer your question yes I did have a good nap thank you." Sarah said giving the Predator a smile.

"That's good. Anyways I wanted to ask you a question." Yeyin-Guan said looking at the fire in the fireplace.

"okay. You can ask me anything I'll just decided whether or not to answer. I don't mind you asking me questions." Sarah said with a tilt of her head.

"Alright well how did you become friends with Tiffa? She doesn't strike me as the type to make friends."

"No it was damn near impossible to break her defenses but I didn't give up. Then one day she just finally let her guard down and became one of my greatest friends. That was three years ago you know. Now we're closer than sisters. She was a mess back then I admit it was tough getting her to come out of the shell she surrounds herself in. I was so happy the day she decided to tell me everything. She even told me about why she was so alone. You see no one really tries to reach her except for me of course. Anyways no one really ever tried they just gave up and pegged her as a lost cause. Took me almost two years to get her to open her heart to me. Still when you get to know her and I mean _**really**_ get to know her she can be the funnest person you could be around." Sarah said with a soft, reminiscent look on her face, "She also reads people very well, like the time when I lost my brother in an accident. She knew right away I wasn't alright even when I said I was. She's truly one of a kind."

"Wow I never realized." Yeyin-Guan said stunned.

"Of course you didn't she hasn't let her guard down enough to let you see the _**real**_ her. Slowly but surely she is letting her guard down. I can see she is. I believe it is because this house has become something more then a desolate place full of sorrow. It's mostly thanks to you and your brother. I was a bit shocked when she finally told me what had been bothering her and why she was so stressed but I believed her since I knew she would never ever tell me a lie unless it was for my safety or something. Even then I could tell because she feels it isn't right to lie especially to your friends." Sarah said smiling, "Just wait and be patient with her and one day you will get to know the real her."

"I see. Well I'll wait for that day when she trusts my brother and I enough to let her guard down completely." Yeyin-Guan said smiling back at Sarah. He didn't know why but he felt connected to this woman somehow and if his brother knew, well, he'd never hear the end of it from his brother.

(**A/n:** Yeyin-Guan means teasing. And god damnit that was such a sappy moment but I luved it and I blame the music I was listening to! Now time for some action! XD)

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

Tiffa looked around warily, she cautiously walked around a corner. She had her mask on and it was in full helmet mode so that she could use her Xeno vision. She jumped back when a Xenomorph jumped down from above and tried to stab her with it's tail. She took out her plasma revolver and shot it's brains out. She threw something akin to a ninja star at a facehugger and it came back like a boomerang. It was very much like a Predator's Shuriken only faster and a bit smaller. Soon enough she reached the Queen. It was pissed that Tiffa had killed her children. So the queen ripped itself off of the sac and charged Tiffa. Thus began the battle with a Queen Xenomorph. Tiffa dodged a tail attack only to get batted by one of the Queen's large hands. Tiffa hit a wall, -_Damn why the hell did I have to make this as realistic as I could get?_- She thought scolding herself.

Tiffa had made this helpful invention when she was eight, with some help from her father of course. Many had been shocked and surprised. Then many schools wanted Tiffa to join but she didn't of course. She was home schooled and trained to be a Marine.

Tiffa soon beat the Queen and the room shut the program down. A robotic lady's voice started talking. "I hope that was helpful, Tiffa."

"Yes, Karoline, it was thank you." Tiffa said putting her weapons away. It had taken her the whole day to get through that training crash course.

"No need to thank me. I am just glad you've decided to use your inventions, like me again." The computress said as the door opened and Tiffa started to leave.

"Yes I've finally started fighting again so I may use you more in the future." Tiffa said and left. She changed into a spare outfit she had brought down with her and put her battle stuff away. In the basement was her old lab where she'd invent stuff, -_Ah the good old days. It was fun to invent new things while my parents were gone on missions when I was too young to join them._- Tiffa thought then turned around and went back upstairs. It was now 6pm and she looked around for her friend and guests.

"There you are Tiffa! I've been looking all over for you!" Sarah said grasping Tiffa's arm in a arm-hug. Tiffa looked at Sarah clearly amused.

"Oh? And why's that?" Tiffa said smirking amused. She already knew the answer.

"Cause you need to make dinner! I want your cooking!" Sarah whined which made Tiffa laugh uncontrollably.

"Alright I'll make dinner. Heh oh I've figured out the sleeping arrangements. You'll sleep in my room. The two Predators will sleep where they have been and I'll sleep either in the basement or my favorite recliner." Tiffa said. Sarah knew better then to argue with Tiffa and so just nodded.

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

(4 days later, 12:33 pm) Tiffa was finally ready to leave. Her wound had healed enough for her to be able to use any move she wanted with out it ripping open. Though it still hurt like a bitch it'd have to do. For Tiffa knew the Queen was regathering her forces and now was the time to strike while her hive was weak and vulnerable. Tiffa looked back at her house one more time before disappearing into the night. Tiffa had left a letter in the basement for when they try to find her in the morning. She hoped that she could keep her promise to Sarah and come back. A lone tear trailed down her face which was hidden behind her mask. -_Goodbye friends. I hope I can come back._- Tiffa thought as she ran through the forest. She knew where the Hive was, she had been observing the recent activity and found where it lay.

_**-khkjhkh-kjhkjh-gftu-**_

(Back at the house, 6½ hours later: 7 am) Sarah woke up and felt as if something was wrong, as if something was missing. She got up and out of bed stretching. She then skipped lightly downstairs and looked around for Tiffa. The two Predators still sleeping as usual. Sarah then traveled down into the basement. She gasped and covered her mouth wide-eyed when she saw the envelope, "No.." She breathed snatching the envelope off of the old-looking table. She ripped it open and read the letter inside. She knew it was Tiffa's handwriting even before she saw who signed it. This is what it said:

'_Dear friends, I am sorry but when you find this I'll be off killing Xenomorphs. I just can't stand by and wait for them to come to us. I also don't want to take the chance that one of them will snatch Sarah and make her a host. I can't bear the thought of having to kill another who is so very dear to me just to save them from a horrible fate. I hope I can make good on what I promised you Sarah. But in the event that I don't I give everything to you. My house, inventions, weapons, technology, everything is yours Sarah in the event that I die while trying to save the town that has become and been my home for 5 years and the most important person, to me, in it. I love you like a sister Sarah. I hope we will be reunited sometime in the future but you know as well as I that is a 50-50 chance. Also Yeyin-Guan take care of your brother and keep him out of trouble cause I'm guessing he's the only family you have. Keep him close and don't leave his side. I made that mistake with my family and I payed dearly for it. If I die I hope I take the Queen with me. If you see any explosions that would probably be me killing the Queen as I die with her. My goodness I'm starting to cry as I write this. Well I must be off now since you guys have finally fallen asleep. It's been great meeting you two Predators. You have brought life back into my home and for that I deeply thank you. I hope we will see each other soon. Sincerely, Tiffa A. Moon. P.S. Please do not come after me. I don't want anyone else killed by those monsters. Besides I'll probably survive since I have found something to live for once more._'

Sarah went upstairs and sat in the kitchen sobbing, "Why? Why did you have to do that? Please come back alive." She whispered as her hand covered her face as she cried. Putting the letter on the table, Sarah just sat there and cried. Then she noticed something else in the envelope. Sarah took the paper out, unfolded it and gasped. It was a wonderfully drawn picture of one night a few days ago. Sarah had been sitting between her new friends and Tiffa had been sitting in her recliner as they all watched the first AvP movie. Sometime during the Alien movies the trio on the couch had fallen asleep. Sarah guessed that Tiffa drew this when she noticed the trio asleep. Tiffa had also colored it in and the colors matched perfectly.

"Sarah what wrong? We heard crying." Lar'ja-thwei asked as he and his brother came into the kitchen. They noticed the letter and looked at the picture Sarah was holding.

"She's gone. Tiffa's gone... She left to kill the hive. She hopes that she can return alive but she said it was a 50-50 chance that she would." Sarah said with tears cascading down her face. Sarah handed them the letter and ran out up to Tiffa's room. She slammed the door shut, leaving the two Predators alone in the kitchen. They read what it said and dropped it in shock.

"_She-She left?_" Lar'ja-thwei said wishing it wasn't true that Tiffa had gone off to her death.

_**~End of Chapter Two~**_

_Me: Well there you have it folks. Another kind of corny and sappy chapter. In the next one we'll finally have some action and bloodshed!_

_Tiffa: This doesn't bode well for me does it?_

_Me: You'll just have to wait and see my friend!_

_Tiffa: I was afraid you'd say that._

_Sarah: WHY?! Why did you make her go off on her own?*Sad face*_

_Me: Cause after her parents died she became more of a lone wolf. Relying only on herself._

_Kallasea: Please review! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!_


End file.
